


I love you for you, always

by Amelisu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelisu/pseuds/Amelisu
Summary: Reki has been thinking a lot, spaced out and very easy to startle. He thinks Langa won't notice, but.. of course he does
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	I love you for you, always

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again projecting onto fictional characters oh no  
> Also, this is my first fic, I'd appreciate some feedback! Hope y'all like it

Reki didn't know how to explain this feeling. He didn't know what it was, where it came from, when or how. 

It was just there. 

Every time Langa smiled at him, he could feel his face burning. Every touch felt like an electrical shock, going straight to his heart, and it beats so, so fast that Reki sometimes thinks he's going to pass out.

Why though? Why now, now that he had finally made a friend, finally met someone who truly understands him? His stupid feelings always get in the way.

It was a Sunday afternoon. A warm one, with the sun shining bright, sometimes a light breeze would come and Reki would shiver. He was so deep in his thoughts lately, it's been tiring honestly. He was at the skate park, but alone for once, he didn't think he could handle any more Langa today.

It took him a while to accept that he had grown to like his best friend so much, but after a while, he decided he should try his best to hide it. Reki was convinced that there was absolutely no way the blue haired boy would like him back. Langa was amazing, kind, talented, and he was.. Reki.

Hiding it was hard, Reki had realized. Very, very hard.

Like coming up with excuses to why his face is bright red every time Langa would look at him while he talked. He would always say something along the lines of "oh it's just really hot today" or "I feel a bit sick, I'll be right back". It..it worked at first, but everything comes to an end at some point. Using the same excuses over and over again was just so obvious, but Reki didn't know what else to say, he's thought a lot about this. Sometimes late at night, he lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling, making up scenarios of him and the boy he adored so, so much. 

And now, still same scenario, just different place. He had come here to skate so he could take his mind off of his friend, but to no avail. Seriously, it felt like Langa was all that he could think about. That of course also affected his grades, and his mother had gotten worried.

Back when this all started, Reki didn't really understand what he was feeling, and that was so unlike him, so he told his mother all about it. How every time Langa gives him a pat on the back or looked at him, he felt like he was about to explode, in a good way though. His mom was just smiling knowingly, and explained to him what was going on. Reki honestly thought that was the most embarrassing conversation he's ever had with her.

The vibration of his phone suddenly jolted him out of his little world in his brain. He thought it would just be his mother telling him he should get back soon, or to let him know what food they would eat for dinner.

"Hey Reki, where are you? I just stopped by your house, but your mother said you went out to skate with me. Are you okay?" the message read

Great, just great honestly. He wasn't ready, not right now. He feels bad for lying to his mother, and now he made Langa worry.

He trailed off in his thoughts once more, getting distracted and forgetting to reply to the message. A few minutes passed.

"Reki, please, I'm worried. I can see that you read my message. Can you not reply? Did something happen??"

The red haired boy sighed. Sometimes it felt unreal that someone like Langa would worry over him like this. So, with all the courage and energy that he had left, he replied;

"Ah, sorry, I'm okay Langa dw!!! Just wanted to go out a bit, sorry for worrying you!"

He wasn't going to think of an excuse to why he lied to his mother, not yet, he decided to leave that problem for future Reki. Langa read the message almost immediately, as if he had been impatiently waiting for his reply. Reki scoffed. As if..

He didn't necessarily hate himself, Reki could be genuinely confident from time to time, especially when it came to skating, but that didn't mean he didn't feel completely insecure around his other friends. Miya, at such a young age, so talented and popular, Shadow was very good and had beaten him before, Cherry and Joe being.. their unique selves, both having completely opposite styles of sakting, yet both being great at it. And of course, Adam, but the red head didn't really want to think about him right now. Every time he did, he felt like gagging. 

Why couldn't he just be better. It was a frequent question that would come to his mind at least five times every day. In class, while skating with Langa, and especially while he was in bed trying to fall asleep. Usually with those late night thoughts came tears.

And right now as well. 

Shit, he didn't mean to start crying here! What if someone saw him-

It was as if the timing couldn't get worse. Someone put their hand on Reki's shoulder, and he immediately recognized the touch, how could he not?

"Langa!", the red head half-shouted in surprise, he had startled him a bit.

He forgot about his watery eyes, but soon got reminded that he had been silently crying when Langa pointed it out.

"Oh Reki, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I scare you that badly-" he was interrupted by a silent sob. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am evil, I know and I am sorry. Next chapter will come out soon.


End file.
